This invention relates generally to electrical centers and more specifically to the illumination of electrical centers.
Electrical centers provide electrical current flow to electrical components using a common power source and are well known in the art. The centers are mounted in a variety of locations in and on a vehicle. Often, the electrical centers are mounted in dark locations; and so when it is necessary to service the centers, the user must provide illumination with a portable light source. This can be impracticable because typically the service provider does not carry a portable light source. Even when using a portable light source, such as a flashlight, the user must hold the source with one hand while performing service, which can be tiresome and awkward. Incandescent light bulbs have been used for illumination, but they have some limitations. Bulbs are somewhat fragile. They consume significant amounts of current. They generate heat, and are frequently too bulky for mounting in a streamlined electrical center design.